The Night's secret
^Yay! Thanks Jet :) AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!! This story is one i haven't been updating for a while. If you want to turn it into a collab than leave me a message. Hmm... I really need to update dis WAY WAY more often About this This is set well after the last hope when Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan have all died off. Starclan cats had visited the dreams of many cats and told them to create the new clans. This is many seasons after that. There are three clans: Leafclan, Darkclan and Sootclan This is. The first volume of The Final Frontier. This series shows the final battle between the Dark Forest and Starclan. Except this time the opposing sides have decided that instead of all-out battle, each side will choose two cats to do battle privately and end the enmity between the two sides. Each side (DF & SC) will choose one cat to have 'guidence' from one of the most powerful cats in the side (confusing much?). In this book the two cats are chosen. But an unseen complication arises, the cats are siblings. Allegainces Yeah, hey, FranceUk this. Leaf-Clan :::: Leader: Stripestar - White tom with a large, black stripe and amber eyes :::: Deputy: Applenose - Dappled-grey she-cat with silver eyes :::: Medicine Cat: Greypelt - silver tom with midnight-blue eyes : ::::: :::: Warriors: Antwhisker - Yellow she-cat with green eyes :::::: Silvereye - Silver she-cat with blind, green eyes :::::: Barkheart - Brown tom with amber eyes :::::: Vipertail - Lithe, black tom with dark brown eyes ::::: Gorsefoot - Orangy-brown tom with pale blue eyes ::::: Brackenstone - Amber, tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes ::::: Fernstream - White and brown she-cat with green eyes ::::: Siltnose - Grey tom with very pale blue eyes ::::: Nightbird - black she-cat with dark blue eyes ::::: Kestrelthorn - brown tom with grey eyes :::: Appretices: Owlpaw - Mottled-grey she-cat with blue eyes :::::: Mothpaw - Pale brown tom with amber eyes :::::: Riverpaw - Silver-blue she-cat with dark brown eyes :: Ripplepaw - Very fluffy pale yellow tom with blue eyes Queens: Eggtail - Pale She-cat with Dark green eyes (Blackkit and Starkit) :: Sedgefoot - Murky brown she-cat with blue eyes Soot-Clan ::: Leader: Marshstar - Dark-brown tom with black eyes ::: Deputy: Featherstream - Pale she-cat with amber eyes Prologue A silver tom slid out of the bramble den and padded over to where a shiny warrior with a bright orange pelt was sitting. "Greetings Firestep," the tom said. Firestep said nothing, he just signaled with his tail and whisked the silver tom away. They walked for a very long way before Firestep halted in front of an almost circular pool. The water rippled and a night sky appeared but the stars of silverpelt were barely visable. The tom gasped. "The stars are dimming. They need flame to stay alight," whispered Firestep. "But what does it mean, Firestep?" "Evil is rising again Greypelt, you will need to find the flame, but be wary of water, for it always quenches fire..." And Firestep was gone (Note: Firestep IS different to Firestar. Hey, blame my (lack of) creativity, not me) Chapter 1 Flamekit tumbled out of the nursery behind her brother and bounded over to where her mother and father were sharing tongues. "Pineheart! Cedarwood! Can you play with us now? whined Flamekit's brother, Waterkit. "Later darling, we have things to do, why don't you go help Greypelt sort herbs? You know he loves kits," said their mother, Cedarwood. "Mouse dung," cursed Waterkit, but Flamekit was bouncing in excitement, she loved the medicine den with its smell of herbs and friendly atmosphere. She wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice when she was older, but Waterkit hated the medicine den and would scorn her if she asked Greypelt. Greypelt was sorting through the dried leaves when the two kits enterd, he was glad of the help even though Waterkit was more of a hinderance. He noticed how eager Flamekit was to do the jobs that Waterkit deemed nasty. He thought about taking Flamekit as an apprentice. He was planning on sticking around for quite a few more seasons, but an extra set of paws would be good as every one could feel a battle coming. Then, he thought, there was the problem of her brother. He hated the medicine den openly and probably wouldn't let her. So he sent Waterkit to the very back of the den to get moss while he whispered the question to Flamekit. She agreed so he went to arange it with Stripestar. The leader did not see this coming but agreed after Greypelt mentioned the benefits of having another medicine cat. Now, he thought'', what of her brother?'' That night when Greypelt visited the silverstone, Firestep had another prophecy. "Flame cannot stand alone without wood to help it burn, but wet wood kills Fire" Greypelt sighed. Why did Starclan always have to talk in riddles? He trudged back past the High-Tree and pushed his why through the gorse barrier to the medicine den. He would sleep on it. Chapter 2 "Sedgefoot is kitting!" Poolpaw's loud yell shattered the early morning silence. Greypelt raced over to the nursery and grabbed a stick on the ground on the way. He ducked inside and saw Flamekit and Waterkit shivering behind Cedarwood. He gently pushed them outside. "You are too young for this," He whispered. Flamekit was still shaking when she reached the other side of the camp. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she collapsed on the ground. But instead of everything going black suddenly she could see through everything. But she could also see dark shapes slinking around and some were even inside cats. She also found that by touching the dark shapes they would scream and disappear. She then touched a cat with a dark shape inside and to her horror, the cat disappeared too! Greypelt gave the stick to Sedgefoot and told her to bite down on it when the pains came. Almost at once a shuddering convulsion racked her body and out slide a small, brown tom. Greypelt nipped open the sac, licked the kit's fur and placed him beside his mother, just as another shake rattled Sedgefoot. The next kit was a small, black, tabby she-cat. She wasn't shy though, she instantly pushed her way to her mothers belly and started suckling. Then, one more kit was born, a very small, weak kit who was barely breathing. "Starclan, please don't take this kit," He prayed. Finally he felt the kit gasp for breath. He sighed with relief and gently pushed it toward its mother. Flamekit poked her head through opening into the nursery then ducked back out to tell her brother. The two kits then shoved through the door. Greypelt saw reluctance in Flamekit's eyes to go before her brother. He remembered Firestep's prophecy, ...but be wary of water, for it always quenches fire. ''He realised that unless something was done soon Flamekit will always be controled by her brother. He knew what he had to do. Chapter 3 Waterkit was dreaming. An orange tom had just appeared in front of him.He was speaking to Waterkit but he wasn't listening. He thought, ''why would another Starclan cat want to visit me? "Waterkit," He was jolted out of his thoughts by the orange tom. "Do you understand me?" Waterkit shook his head. He was no liar. His thoughts wandered again to the other Starclan cat that had visited him. She was very pale, Waterkit could barely see her. She had made no move to be kind, just forced him to always assert his leadership, and do not let anyone stand is his way, especially his sister. That meant he had to oppres her rebellion. Keep every thing under his control. He didn't want to but he remembered the she-cat's words One word, to any one, any move to stop following me and you will discover exactly what having your head ripped off feels like Waterkit doubted she could do it but honestly, when a cat threatens you like that you don't really stop to consider whether or not they can actually do any harm. "Waterkit!" The orange tom shouted at him. " Listen! This is very important!" The tom spoke again. "Waterkit, you have been visited before in your dreams right?" Waterkit nodded "It was a faded, patchy coloured she-cat wasn't it?" He nodded again. "Oh dear, This is more serious than I thought," Waterkit looked startled. What had he done? All he had said was "I promise" ''How bad could it be? The she-cat was going to ''help ''him. The orange tom looked sick to his skin. "Yellowfang! Where are you?" "What Firestar? This had better be important!" A shaggy grey she-cat walked over looking irritated, Waterkit noticed a bundle of herbs and decorative flowers in the direction she had come. "It has begun," Chapter Four Flamekit poked Waterkit with a paw. The lazy ball of fur should have been up ages ago, the best part of the day had already passed! "Waterkit, are you dead? Wake up!" Waterkit jerked upward suddenly. His eyes had a mad glint to them, and instead of being watery-blue they were a deep shade of amber. Suddenly he hissed and arched his back. Flamekit shrank away from her brother, ''What was wrong? '' Flamekit backed away to where Cedarwood was purring. "Mummy! Something's wrong with Waterkit!" Cedarwood's head snapped around, anything involed her kits immediately grasped her immediate attention. "What dear?" "He's acting funny, and his eys are strange," Flamekit continued inching away from her brother, glancing back everyother movement. "Flamekit, there is nothing wrong with your brother, he's sleeping," Cedarwood replied, not noticing anything wrong withher sleeping kit. Flamekit stared at her mother in disbelief, could she not see Waterkit's menacing advance towards her? Why could she not see him? ''Seriously guys, Collab offers are appreciated Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mosseye's fanfictions